<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дар by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269842">Дар</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>1. До совершеннолетия мемберы групп живут в общежитиях<br/>2. С недавнего времени Ямашо стал вести рубрику PEETECH FARM в инстаграме, где выставляет свои рисунки<br/>3. Геккан — разговорное название ежемесячного журнала Gekkan EXILE<br/>4. Йонамине Руи, Камия Кента, Урукава Шохей, Хасегава Макото — перформеры группы THE RAMPAGE<br/>5. Рику — вокалист группы THE RAMPAGE</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. До совершеннолетия мемберы групп живут в общежитиях<br/>2. С недавнего времени Ямашо стал вести рубрику PEETECH FARM в инстаграме, где выставляет свои рисунки<br/>3. Геккан — разговорное название ежемесячного журнала Gekkan EXILE<br/>4. Йонамине Руи, Камия Кента, Урукава Шохей, Хасегава Макото — перформеры группы THE RAMPAGE<br/>5. Рику — вокалист группы THE RAMPAGE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>— Ух ты, — Руи заглянул поверх плеча, и Ямашо вздрогнул, не успевая закрыть страницу рукой. На миг показалось, будто Руи возник из ниоткуда, но в руках у Руи кружка и печенье, сам он в пижаме и тапочках, значит, вполне себе свободно шлялся, чайником гремел наверняка. Это Ямашо увлекся скетчем и не заметил чужого присутствия! Зарекся ведь не рисовать в общаге, но погода за окном с самого утра царила настолько отвратная, что даже мысль о необходимости совать нос наружу вызывала дрожь. — Классный рисунок! Почему молчал?</p>
  <p>— Это для себя, — Ямашо бурчал и злился, поспешно захлопывая блокнот, пока не началась старая знакомая песня: «А покажи что еще, а дай полистать, а меня нарисуешь?» Ну нет, хватит этой лабуды, в школе хватило. — Хобби.</p>
  <p>— Здорово! У меня ничего такого нет. Хотя мне нравятся Корея и k-pop, я смотрю дорамы и даже немного учу язык, мне не кажется это серьезным увлечением. В конце концов, я перформер в японской группе, поэтому, если возникнет вариант выбора, конечно же я выберу родную страну, — Руи как нарочно плелся за Ямашо хвостом.</p>
  <p>— И это говорит полукровка.</p>
  <p>— На самом деле во многих людях понамешано разной крови. Возможно, в твоем роду тоже есть филлипинец или малазиец. Чистые расы — удел прошлого. И это не плохо! Так гены получаются прочнее и интереснее.</p>
  <p>— Руи, — Ямашо распахнул холодильник и с облегчением обнаружил свой пудинг на месте. — С чего вдруг лекция по биологии?</p>
  <p>— Ты разве не рисовал фиолетовую панду?</p>
  <p>С подобного обычно тоже начиналась всякая херня...</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>— Ямашо, ты рисуешь?! — Кента возопил прям с порога, даже волосы не успев отжать. — Зверушек всяких, да? Прикольно. Мне в детстве нравилось читать сказки про животных: большая картинка, чуть текста, идеально. Может, тебе подобным заняться?</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, но нет, — Ямашо скрипнул зубами, сдирая упаковку с бутылки. Руи, паскуда, когда успел растрещать?</p>
  <p>— Почему? — Кента активно стягивал промокшую одежду, совершенно не стесняясь скакать со спущенными штанами.</p>
  <p>— У меня приятель работает в типографии, поможет издаться. А Шохей нам текст напишет. Он в манге спец и вообще энергичный чувак. Попросим еще Макото сбацать оформление — и вуаля!</p>
  <p>— Не надо никого ни о чем просить! Я рисую для себя! Это просто хобби и ничего больше, — Ямашо расхаживал по кухне, размахивая бутылкой. — Мне просто нравится рисовать без всяких высоких целей и перспектив.</p>
  <p>— Танцевать тебе тоже нравится вроде как.</p>
  <p>— Это другое! Танцами я одержим, не могу без них. А в рисовании я отвожу душу, выплёскиваю эмоции, сегодня десять страниц изрисую, месяц могу не притрагиваться вообще. Никакой стабильности. А ты говоришь: издательство!</p>
  <p>— Ну, это придаст тебе стимула, нет?</p>
  <p>— Кента. Сделай лучше что-нибудь с этим! — Ямашо указал бутылкой на сверкающие красные боксеры и отвернулся.</p>
  <p>— Упс. Один момент, — Кента попятился к комнатам. — Но насчет моего предложения все же подумай!</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Целый месяц попеременно Ямашо слышал от мемберов «талант зарывать нельзя», «вот у тебя золотые руки», «видел объявление о конкурсе манги?», «как насчёт колонки в Геккане?» и вариации. Всё это порядком подбешивало. Тем более тот факт, что удачи ему желали вполне искренне и готовы были помочь в любых начинаниях не только на словах, но и на деле. Ямашо просил, объяснял, кричал, что предел его счастья — остаться наедине со скетчбуком и не посвящать других людей в тайну заполнения страниц. Работало максимум на сутки. Хотя Ямашо уходил для творчества в торговые центры и парки, его неведомым образом умудрядись находить. Как назло, рисунки поперли безостановочной гурьбой, так что «временно воздерживаться» не получалось. Оставалось либо сдаться, либо смириться. Ямашо выбрал второе. В конце концов, приятно, когда тебя хвалят.<br/>Но «нести в массы» свои творения Ямашо не собирался. Это противоречило всем его принципам. В конце концов, довольно одного увлечения, на котором он зарабатывал на жизнь. Для гармонии требовалось уравнивание между «что отдаешь» и «что получаешь». Ямашо не собирался ничего менять.</p>
  <p>Пока не зарисовал распевающегося в лучах солнца Рику. Большого, с лёгкими кудряшками на концах волос и в расстегнутой на первых пуговицах рубашке. Он играл себе на пианино, и мощный голос его наполнял всю комнату. Каждую клеточку тела встряхивал и пробуждал. Ямашо так и заскетчил: узнаваемая фигура человека, окутанного дымкой света. Глаза прикрыты. Кисти рук изящно замерли в воздухе для аккорда, и от всего облика исходит сила.</p>
  <p>Заскетчил — и втихомолку подложил в шкафчик. Рику потом бегал вопрошал, не прокрались ли фанаты, нет ли еще у кого, и, получив отрицательный ответ, сам себя отговаривал: да кому это надо, да кто я, да наверняка пошутили... Хотел порадовать, а в итоге человек угнетен.</p>
  <p>— Рику-сан, это я нарисовал, — Ямашо стоял перед Рику со скетчбуком, стискивая тот в пальцах. — Попозируете мне ещё?</p>
  <p>Рику ошалело уставился и бросился Ямашо на шею, едва Ямашо не придавив.</p>
  <p>— У меня как камень с души упал! Рисуй, конечно! У тебя отлично получается.</p>
  <p>Позже к Ямашо выстроилась целая очередь.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>